In The Darkness (En La Oscuridad)
by flayjunior15
Summary: En una misión de búsqueda y destrucción mientras patrullaba las zonas limítrofes con el Mundo Humano en el Mundo Demoníaco, Hiei se encuentra con unas figuras misteriosas que quieren algo con el. ¿Qué querrán? ¿Y acaso sus presencias presagian un mar de destrucción, muerte y caos extendiéndose por todos los mundos, como el se ve obligado a participar en ello?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

**….**

**In The Darkness**

**(**_**En la Oscuridad**_**)**

**En algún lugar en el Makai (Mundo Demoníaco)**

En una Tierra estéril en el Makai, un lugar desolado donde hasta los pocos Youkais (_demonios_) que pasaban por ahí decidían no quedarse tanto tiempo debido a lo desértico y carente de vida, lo cual no era un buen lugar para vivir o cazar allí.

Sin embargo cinco siluetas parecían recorrer por el lugar entre saltando y desapareciendo en distintos puntos, perseguidos por una sexta silueta que les estaba dando caza. Las cinco siluetas se daban a ver como cinco Youkais de distintas figuras y de aspectos demoníaco, grotesco y aterrador. Figuras que asustarían de muerte a personas humanas que se topasen con estos seres. Resultaba algo irónico que estuviesen huyendo de una figura humana, o más bien que parecía 'humana'.

Estos después de un tiempo de huir se dieron cuenta que no podrían hacerlo más y se detuvieron para encarar a la figura que se detuvo también a varios metros frente a ellos. La figura que los perseguía parecía ser humano pero sabían que no era así, como estaba vestido con un traje negro largo con una especie de collar blanco rodeándolo el traje y pantalones negros también, su pelo estaba en punta con delineamientos blancos rodeándolo y con ojos color rojos carmesí, su estatura era baja pero eso no impedía mostrar una imponencia que sabían los Youkais que el tenia.

"más les vale largarse lejos de aquí y venir conmigo, está prohibido que Youkais paseen por esta área y ataquen a humanos desprevenidos" les hablo la figura imponente que no era más que Hiei Jaganshi

Desde que hace nueve años cuando se inauguró el torneo del mundo demoníaco, donde los demonios combatían entre sí para elegir el nuevo rey absoluto del Makai. En las dos oportunidades siguientes al inicio del primer torneo, el ganador siempre había sido un demonio muy poderoso llamado Enki, antiguo amigo de Raizen, uno de los antiguos demonios más poderosos del Makai ya fallecido. Una de sus leyes fue que debido a la eliminación de la barrera que separaban ambos mundos, demoníaco y humano. Cualquier humano que por accidente entrase por una entrada directo al Makai, sería devuelto a su mundo con sus recuerdo borrados. Por ende que se haya organizado una patrulla de Youkais para vigilar estas zonas donde algunos humanos caigan por accidente en estas y devolverlos.

Hiei era uno de estos que patrullaban la zona, también tenía la tarea de vigilar que ningún otro Youkai anduviese por los lados para atacar a los humanos desprevenidos. Incluso si hasta hace poco un nuevo rey del Makai se había instaurado ganando en el torneo (_constatando el cuarto torneo desde el primero que serían 9 años en total) _el viejo sistema se mantuvo.

"¿¡eso que te importa!? ¡Este es nuestro mundo, no el de los humanos! ¡Mala suerte para ellos si caen aquí! ¡Ellos ni deberían entrar aquí en primer lugar!" respondió un Youkai envalentonado

"eso no importa ahora, la barrera entre ambos mundo fue removida y tanto como ellos pueden entrar aquí, nosotros también podemos hacerlo en su mundo pero sin causar problemas. Así que más les vale a ustedes atenerse a las reglas o ser enjuiciados" hablo Hiei sacando su espada detrás de el a lo que los Youkais temblaron de miedo

Sin embargo ellos no iban a retroceder, antes ellos no tuvieran problemas por devorar a algunos humanos ya que la mayoría de Youkais hacían eso, pero ahora que con las nuevas leyes del torneo iniciados hace más de 9 años, todo estaba cambiando. Las barreras que separan los mundos se rompían pero nuevas prohibiciones se imponían para garantizar más la paz de los humanos que la de ellos. ¡Ellos eran Youkais maldita sea! ¡En su sangre estaban el deseo por las peleas y conflictos! ¿Cómo podrían si quiera imaginar que pudieran convivir con los humanos en algún futuro sin ser ellos los devorados por ser débiles?

"¡al diablo con esto! ¡No hace falta hablar más con el! ¡a el muchachos!" exclamo un Youkai como los demás se prepararon para ir al ataque

Hiei solo se sonrió, habían olvidado cuál era su verdadera fuerza, algo no muy raro con Youkais, sus ansias de batallas y sangre los enceguecía al punto de atacar a veces a seres que estaban lejos de su nivel. No era hasta que estuvieran masacrados que se daban cuenta de su error. Quizás era algo propio de ellos, como de el mismo al ser uno también.

Estos monstruos se lanzaron contra Hiei, algunos tenían espadas y lanzas y otros usaban sus garras y dientes listos para cortar carne, pero ninguno estaba a su nivel. Le tomo menos de un minuto cuando Hiei paso entre ellos y en un movimiento rápido el desenvaino su espada y la volvió a poner en su funda.

Luego se detuvo quedando detrás de ellos, dos Youkais se voltearon algo sorprendidos por la velocidad del Jaganshi, pero dándose vuelta se dieron cuenta que sus otros tres compañeros cayeron cortados en rodajas como el suelo se teñía de la sangre de los Youkais muertos.

"¡n-no puede ser! ¡Se movió muy rápido! ¡No lo vimos venir!" hablo uno de los Youkais sobrevivientes claramente asustado por lo que vio

"debieron haber tenido la oportunidad de irse cuando pudieron. Ahora no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes" hablo Hiei en un tono frio como nuevamente saco su espada untada de la sangre de los demonios como la escurrió para quitársela de encima

Los dos Youkais que quedaba estaban claramente atemorizados y quizás se dieron cuenta de su error al haber querido enfrentársele. Él era Hiei Jaganshi, uno de los más poderosos del Makai, con un rango que podría alcanzar al del nivel S superior en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido enfrentar a alguien así?

En segundos Hiei se movilizo rápidamente y quedo frente a frente a uno de los Youkais quien solo se quedó petrificado al tener su rostro tan cerca de su verdugo quien solo se sonrío para sí, antes de que de un tajo de su espada decapitara la cabeza del monstruo que salió volando lejos antes caer al suelo haciendo un ruido seco. El resto del cuerpo del monstruo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El último de los Youkais tuvo miedo al verse solo ante la bestia que estaba aquí, como algo propio de situaciones así, el emprendió la huida rápidamente sin querer mirar atrás, pero Hiei no iba a permitirle dejar ir.

"¡cobarde! ¿¡Y te decías a ti mismo un Youkai!? ¡Eres una vergüenza para nosotros!" le grito Hiei como su espada comenzó a impregnarse de una llama de fuego negra

Esta técnica era conocida como espada de la llama de la oscuridad, y consistía en canalizar la energía de la llama oscura del dragón negro demoniaco en su espada. La espada ardía en fuego negro como sin pensarlo dos veces, la arrojo con gran precisión certera al Youkai que huía.

La espada logro alcanzarlo atravesando al monstruo de lado a lado por la espalda, como las llamas negras comenzaron a incinerarlo completamente mientras profería alaridos de dolor. Lo que quedo de él, cayó en el suelo convertido en cenizas. Hiei solo hizo una mueca como camino hacia lo que quedaba del Youkai y cogiendo la espada la agito en el aire con desdén. No le gustaba usar siempre que podía esa técnica ya que le parecía de mal gusto, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que quería matar al Youkai que escapaba y quizás haberle arrojado la espada y clavársela no hubiera bastado para ello. Por ende que le impregno fuego para darle una muerte rápida.

No supo porque lo hizo, quizás quería ver algo de carne quemarse hasta la cenizas y sentir en su olfato ese olor de carne quemada que hacía tiempo no olía. Si, algo de maldad aun residía dentro de él y no hacia intentos por ocultarla. Era después de todo un Youkai y estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel. Y aun con todo lo que ha acontecido hasta ahora esta vieja parte de su ser no desaparecería.

Y aun con todas las cosas que estaban cambiando y aconteciendo en este mundo, los del mundo espiritual y algunos del Makai incluso, tenían esperanzas de que algún día el mundo humano y el demoniaco se formen como uno solo. _Que bola de estúpidos idealistas_. Pensaba Hiei. Sabía que desde el inicio del Torneo hace más de 9 años las cosas parecían cambiar, los demonios más poderosos parecían estar sufriendo un cambio de mentalidad como se hacían más 'civilizados' adoptando métodos de gobierno y liderazgos propios del mundo humano. Aun con todo y lo del Torneo para decidir entre los más fuertes un nuevo líder para gobernar a todo el mundo demoniaco.

El rey durante seis años fue Enki quien gobernó en tres oportunidades el Makai y siguió con su política de expandir más el Makai y hacer tratos con el mundo espiritual para eliminar más barreras que separasen todos los mundos, además de organizar patrullas para cuidar de los humanos que ingresen accidentalmente a este mundo por los agujeros abiertos en este mundo. Por supuesto por su parte el mundo espiritual en los últimos años han tenido un aumento de pie de fuerza, haciendo que más y más Detectives espirituales se incorporen a sus filas, algo muy inéditos cuando en tiempos de antaño como el de Yusuke y su grupo, ellos eran los únicos 'protectores del mundo humano'. Ahora había cientos de detectives espirituales, venidos de todas partes del mundo, con enormes poderes y auras espirituales que los hacían actos para el trabajo de custodiar el mundo humano de Youkais que no quisiesen seguir las reglas y provocasen daños en el mundo humano, todo a escondidas de los mismos humanos normales de ahí.

Por supuesto que desde lo de Sensui se tenía cuidado de elegir a los detectives que ostentasen este cargo, no querían tener más problemas con un detective traidor y Pícaro que hiciese lo que quisiese siguiendo sus propias órdenes y convicciones. El siguiente soberano del Makai elegido hace unos tres meses luego del inicio del cuarto torneo, fue alguien distinto a Enki pero que aun así siguió la misma política aunque con nuevas leyes y dictamen. Uno era vigilar desde el mundo demoniaco, el paso de demonios picaros por los agujeros que daban al mundo humano y protegerlos de Youkais picaros que ingresasen en él, si ellos lograban pasar, ya era problema del mundo espiritual esto. El nuevo Rey era nadie menos Mukuro. La misma Mukuro que ahora parecía estar cambiando también. El temperamento de Mukuro desde su pelea parecía haber menguado y su poder también pareciera haber disminuido considerablemente. Aunque de nada sirvió pues ella gano el anterior torneo. Y siguió con la vieja política aunque con algunos cambios. Por lo que los del mundo espiritual no tenían que preocuparse por eso.

El solo resoplo, no tenía caso pensar en eso ahora. Había hecho su trabajo y estaba por irse. Guardo la espada en su funda y la puso detrás de su espalda donde siempre la escondía y procedía a marcharse del lugar cuando una presencia le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta rápidamente. Algo dentro de Hiei le decía que algo estaba mal, sintió una presencia pero al volverse no había nadie. Los únicos que quedaban en el área eran él y los restos de los Youkais muertos no más. Quizás debía de estar pensando cosas. No podía sentir nada más en muchos kilómetros a la redonda que el mismo. El resoplo, estos trabajos debían de estarlo agotando del aburrimiento que ya imaginaba cosas.

Quizás porque desde hace tiempo no obtenía buenas peleas y combates más allá de los del torneo pero decidió no participar en el último en el que Mukuro gano. Debido a que por más que lo intentara no tenía ganas ni deseos de liquidar a nadie más aún más cuando el torneo es amistoso y no haya muertos, quizás heridos. Un cambio drástico comparado con los anteriores torneos oscuros realizados en el mundo humano. Algo contradictorio con los cuerpos de los patéticos Youkais a su alrededor. Fuera de que él y sus demás compañeros como Yusuke, Kurama y ese imbécil de Kuwabara habían participado en los siguientes dos torneos consecutivos al primer torneo. No habían ganado aunque podría decirse que se 'divirtieron' mucho en eso. El solo cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Vaya que se había vuelto muy débil él y también muy suave.

A veces él se preguntaba qué sería de su vida en momentos así, pero no tenía caso preguntárselo ahora, el solo podía vivir ahora el momento sin objetivos en mente, quizás estar del lado de Mukuro con quien estaba cerca, muy cerca para su consternación. Pero eso era harina de otro costal. Estaba por devolverse cuando una voz le llamo desde atrás.

"vaya debilucho eres ¿no crees que estas desperdiciando tu talento en tales actos banales?" le hablo una voz gruesa a lo que Hiei rápidamente dio un salto alejándose de la presencia que sintió a sus espaldas

No había sentido su presencia en sí, sino solo hasta cuando su voz le hablo por detrás que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, por ende que se haya movido más rápido seguido por el instinto que otra cosa. Se detuvo a buena distancia y se volteo para ver a la presencia. Corrección eran dos presencias de hecho. Una grande y otra pequeña a su lado, la cual la última estaba flotando en el aire y no tenía sus pies puestas en el suelo. Ambos estaban vestidos con capuchas que cubrían sus rostros.

Una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de Hiei, no sabía quiénes eran ellos debido a la voz que había oído. Ni que decir que no podía sentir sus presencias por alguna razón, ¿quizás la ocultaban? El solo se puso en posición y sin esperar a que ellos se presentaran, él les pregunto en voz alta.

"¿¡quiénes son ustedes!? ¿¡Que quieren!?" les grito Hiei a buena distancia con una mano detrás de el a punto de desenvainar su espada ante la menor provocación

"je ¿nos preguntas quiénes somos? Más bien deberías preguntar qué podemos hacer por ti" hablo el de figura grande denotando que era el de la voz gruesa y tono provocador quien le había hablado por detrás hace un momento

"¿Qué?" le pregunto Hiei intuitivamente, no quería moverse aun a menos que estudiase mejor al sujeto sin hacer una acción todavía precipitada

"hace unos momentos estabas preguntándote sobre varias cosas de tu vida ¿no es así? Y de lo débil y patético que te habías vuelto sin ningún propósito en la vida" le hablo la figura alta a lo que Hiei solo entorno los ojos con cuidado

"pero yo puedo ayudarte en eso, o al menos mi amigo al lado es el que puede ayudarte realmente, ¿verdad?" respondió la figura alta refiriéndose a la figura del sujeto pequeño que flotaba al lado izquierdo de la figura alta y también encapuchada

"jijiji…él dice la verdad, yo puedo ayudarte a que obtengas más poder. Un poder que jamás imaginarias que tuvieras. Uno que te ayudara a superar a ese detective espiritual que tanto te ha humillado, uno que superara incluso a los tres antiguos reyes del Makai" hablo la figura pequeña con una voz más chillona

Hiei solo no espero más y ataco sin dudarlo, ya sabía que estos sujetos no se traían nada bueno entre manos por la forma en que hablaban. Debían de ser sin duda enemigos por el tono y la forma en que se referían, por lo que sin esperar más ataco dirigiéndose primeramente a la figura más grande desenvainando su espada y ataca a esta primero

Pero no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando la figura detuvo la espada con los dedos de su mano derecha, como si no fuese más que una simple molestia, el con sus dedos volteo la espada de Hiei bruscamente con la suficiente fuerza para mandar al Jaganshi al suelo impactando bruscamente.

"debió ser algo de esperar, pero no creas que me tomaras desprevenido fácilmente. Además el usar una espada es algo patético cuando bien puedes usar tus propios puños para pelear, ¿o tan poca confianza tienes en ti que recurres a armas?" le pregunto la figura riendo socarronamente como después tiro lejos su espada a gran velocidad perdiéndose en el horizonte

Hiei solo se quedó mirando a su espada que se perdía siendo lanzada muy lejos de su alcance, el solo gruño como después se paró y procedió a darle gusto a su interlocutor como salto sobre el dispuesto a descargar una andanada de puños y patadas. Pero aún más grande fue su sorpresa como a medida que iba golpeando la figura iba deteniendo cada uno de sus ataques propiamente con sus propias manos y pies que los interceptaban a los suyos.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse velozmente como intercambiaban golpes, pero era Hiei quien atacaba y la otra figuraba encapuchada se dedicaba solo a interceptar no más. Esto no le gustaba a Hiei, parecía que solo estuviera jugando y no tomándoselo en serio. El Youkai se dedicó solo a saltar y tomar distancia de el para analizar la situación ahora.

La figura alta encapuchada regreso a su lugar al lado de la otra figura pequeña "¿crees que este nos sea útil? Su poder no es nada comparado con el mío. Podría hacerlo trizas yo mismo y a todos en este mundo si quisiera, no se para que perdemos el tiempo en estas tonterías cuando podemos atacar directamente si quisiéramos"

"calma, calma, recuerda porque estamos aquí. No hay que tomar estos adversarios a la ligera. Recuerda que ese fue nuestro error en primer lugar. Además que ellos no son la única amenaza en este mundo, hay más amenazas allá afuera, lejos de este mundo. Tenemos que ser discretos por ahora usándolo a él como nuestra arma" hablo la figura pequeña de voz chillona

Hiei enarco una ceja ante la conversación de esos dos. No entendía lo que querían decir en su mayoría, pero eso sí, no pensaba dejarse engañar o dominar fácilmente por ellos. El solo procedió a quitarse la venda que tenía siempre en la frente con la cual ocultaba siempre su tercer ojo Jagan. Y procedió a monitorear la situación. Su tercer ojo Jagan le permitía hacer uso de telepatía, telequinesis, tener visión remota y ver más allá de lo evidente como ilusiones.

Sin embargo lo que veía de las dos figuras le parecía raro, ellos si bien denotaban tener un aura como el resto de los demás. Esta era demasiada rara, el alto era el que tenía mayor aura que el menor. Pero parecían que ambos hacían intentos por ocultar su verdadero poder. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ya que él podía detectarlos si podía, sino el tipo de aura que ellos ostentaban, era diferente a la energía Youki (_energía demoniaca_) y espiritual que el ya conocía. Incluso diferente a la energía sagrada que había sentido antes en Sensui y Yusuke antes. ¿Entonces qué energía era? ¿Qué tipo de aura?

"¿sorprendido Youkai? Debes de estar mirándonos con ese ojo tuyo llamado Jagan para analizar que somos ¿verdad? Lo conozco bien. Lamento decirte que eso no funcionara ya que nuestra energía y poder es muy diferente a la usada en este mundo. No importa cuánto la analices no podrás distinguirla o identificarla nunca. Por ende que nos fue fácil acercarte hasta ti sin que te dieras cuenta de nuestra presencia. A no ser que quieras unirte a nosotros, podríamos ayudarte en eso" hablo la figura pequeña que flotaba en tono socarrón

"¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?" le pregunto Hiei con sospecha y con voz filosa, algo no estaba bien con ellos, tenían un tipo de energía y poder que no reconocía aunque por momentos se le hiciera algo familiar, pero no sabía que era. Además que estos sujetos por su tono de voz y conversación se hacían ver como fuera de este mundo. ¿Pero de dónde? Del Makai no eran ¿del mundo espiritual quizás? ¿Del humano improbablemente?

"jejeje ¿nosotros? Digamos que venimos de muy, muy lejos. De este mundo y de todo lo que conoces. Y no, cuando hablamos de este mundo, nos referimos a que no somos de ninguna de las dimensiones que tú conoces. El demoniaco donde estamos ahora, el infierno que esta más allá a donde los demonios son originarios, el mundo espiritual donde descansan Emma Daioh Sama y sus huestes de detectives espirituales y guardianes de esta realidad así como el descanso final de las almas, y el humano donde habitan los seres humanos de este mundo. No venimos de ninguno de esos mundos. ¿Adivina de dónde exactamente? Jijiji…" hablo el pequeño como siguió riéndose

Hiei solo enarco una ceja ante esto, ¿de que estaban hablando? La única explicación es que fuesen alienígenas y eso era tan poco creíble e irrisorio que no podía más que echarse unas carcajadas ante las dos figuras que lo miraban impasibles.

Hiei dejo de reírse histéricamente como fue recuperando su seriedad y paso a mirarlos como si les arrojara dagas

"eso fue una buena broma, contadme una mejor 'Aliens' quizás una de vaqueros espaciales, esas siempre me llamaron la atención en el mundo humano" les respondió Hiei serio como seguía en su posición

"bah. Ese tonto no quiere escucharnos, bueno peor para él. No necesitamos su aprobación para lo que vamos a hacer" hablo la figura grande pero la pequeña le insto a que esperara un momento

"¿escucharles qué? ¿Qué son extraterrestres, es lo que me quieren decir? Si fuese así ¿para que me necesitan a mí? ¿Dónde está su increíble flota acaso? ¿Qué es lo que pretenden al invadir este mundo? Bah" exclamo Hiei aburrido de tanta cháchara, ya quería pasar a la acción cuanto antes

"jiji…no exactamente. No está mal en cómo nos llamas. Podría decirse que sí, somos 'extraterrestres'. Aunque ya hemos estado aquí antes en este planeta pero en otra realidad, una alterna. Fuimos traídos hasta aquí por gente de este mundo y…bueno, digamos que ahora les estamos dando una mano en su plan ya que estamos obligados a ello. Así que para tratar de pasar desapercibidos mientras tanto y que no los conduzcan a ellos, necesitamos conseguir armas eficientes, que nos obedezcan y que no nos lleve hasta nosotros. Hasta esperar el momento de nuestra aparición….por supuesto tú eres excelente para ello ¿no? Serás una excelente arma y podrás cumplir tu más grande sueño. Tendrás poder, poder como nunca antes soñastes que tuvieras. Más grande que el Ex-Detective Espiritual Yusuke Urameshi, que los Tres Reyes del Makai, de Emma Daioh sama incluso, y de cualquier otro ser en esta tierra. ¿Qué dices entonces?" le pregunto la figura pequeña esperando su respuesta

"un poder que sea controlado y a servicio de ustedes ¿no es así?" escupió Hiei esas palabras de forma altanera

"jeje veo que eres más listo de lo que aparentas. Pues sí, el precio es ese. Pero al menos bajo nuestro mando podrás hacer uso de tus poderes en quienes quieras y en donde quieras. Claro que antes deberás de esperar un poco más, mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de las situaciones que hemos planeado en nuestro plan en conjunto con los seres de este mundo. Aunque eso también me mate por dentro pues mi ansias de lucha son iguales a las tuyas Youkai" le respondió la figura mayor dejando ver una sonrisa por la parte de su rostro que no cubría

"no gracias, yo paso" hablo Hiei, nada de lo que pudiesen ofrecerle si fuese verdad era para vender su libertad e inclinarse ante un amo, él no era de esos, no lo hizo ante Mukuro incluso ni lo hará ahora ante unos desconocidos

"bueno, una lástima pero no pedimos tu cooperación, lo querrás quieras o no. Y somos muy persuasivos en eso. Adelante tú, has lo que tengas que hacer" dijo la figura mayor a la menor que floto hasta quedarse a unos cuantos metros que lo separa de Hiei

"¿y qué vas a hacer exactamente enano? ¿Matarme con tu voz chillona?" Hablo Hiei como su Yoki comenzó a crecer como llamas negras comenzaron a rodearlo en especial a su brazo derecho donde el tatuaje del dragón negro estaba, no pensaba usarlo tan pronto pero estaba preparado para cualquier cosa

"jiji…no. ¿Qué parte de que necesitamos un arma no entendistes? Ya que no quieres aceptar por las buenas, tocara por las malas" hablo la figura pequeña como una especie de aura extraña comenzó a rodearlo de color violeta

Hiei solo enarco una ceja y se puso en guardia, no sabía lo que tramaba ese enano (_aún más pequeño que el de echo_) flotante. Por la parte de su rostro que aún seguía descubierta entre ellos su mentón de un extraño color verde. Pudo notar como la figura con sus labios recitaba una serie de frases extrañas para Hiei que no entendía como el seguía expectante. ¿Qué tramaba ese enano?

Fue cuando de pronto sintió algo que su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo en especial en la zona de su cabeza como no pudo más llevarse sus manos a la cabeza tratando de contener el dolor. Él tenía sus dientes apretados como caía de rodillas como sentía que el dolor cada vez más aumentaba de nivel. No sabía que era lo que sucedía pero estaba seguro que debía de ser algo que ese enano le estuviera haciendo.

Hei aumento su Yoki dispuesto a resistirse pero más el dolor sentía que se agudizaba, por su mente una serie de imágenes surcaban a alta velocidad, como si fuesen una cámara fotográfica.

"entre más te resistas más me será fácil el poder tomar el control, ahora ponle mucha atención a lo que sea debas de estar visualizando en tu mente ahora" hablo la figura enana en tono jovial como seguía recitando aquellas frases que daban el aspecto de un encantamiento o hechizo mágico de alto nivel

Mientras Hiei solo pudo incrementar su Yoki mientras las llamas negras comenzaron a rodearlo y a expandirse. La figura encapuchada pequeña solo coloco un campo de fuerza para evitar que las llamas lograran lastimarlo. La figura mayor solo se quedó parada donde estaba sin moverse, su poder era superior a las llamas del Jaganshi por lo que solo se quedó quieto mientras su poder lo protegía.

"tienes aun mucha oscuridad guardada en lo profundo de tu interior, solo déjala salir Hiei, libera todo tu poder escondido y cumple con lo que debistes hacer en un comienzo" hablo la pequeña figura encapuchada

Por la mente del Jaganshi pasaban diversas imágenes de lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento, como si de una proyección de película se tratase. Su tercer ojo, el Jagan en la frente comenzaba a parpadear repetidamente como se llenaba de una coloración de rojo sangre igual que sus otros dos ojos del rostro. Su respiración se había vuelto rápido y pesado. Podía ver las imágenes tan claras aun cuando se movían velozmente, añadido a los sentimientos que sentía por cada pasaje de su vida que veía. El recordaba todo, lo que había sido y en lo que se había convertido.

Habiendo nacido como un Imiko, un niño maldito y como había sido expulsado para su posterior muerte de la aldea del hielo por las mujeres de hielo, las Yuki-Onnas. Como había vivido su infancia y parte de su madurez en el mundo demoniaco sobreviviendo día a día, luchando día a día. Mientras el fuego de su ira crecía hacia las Yuki-Onnas que le habían abandonado. El único sentimiento que lo mantenía cuerdo era la lágrima convertida en una piedra preciosa de su madre que colgaba de su cuello hasta el día que la perdió. Por eso fue que se había sometido a un extremo dolor indescriptible para la implantación quirúrgica del Jagan en su frente, perdiendo cerca del 99 por ciento de su poder en la búsqueda de su objetivo. Gracias al Jagan encontró a la aldea del hielo, y ahí se enteró que su madre había muerto y que tenía una hermana gemela llamada Yukina. Hacía tiempo ella se había marchado del mundo de hielo y el decidió ir en su búsqueda, ya no le importaban las mujeres de hielo; por el podrían morirse en la soledad de su mundo y especie en decadencia. Se fue sin hacerles daño. El siguió el rastro de su hermana hasta el mundo humano donde conoció a otro demonio con quien se aliaria llamado Kurama, un demonio que se había fusionado con el alma de un humano y eran uno solo.

Junto con él y otro demonio llamado Gouki intentaron robar los tesoros del mundo espiritual, los objetos mágicos sagrados. Lo consiguieron pero habían enviado a un detective espiritual novato en su captura, nada menos que Yusuke Urameshi. En el transcurso de la batalla contra él, el seria derrotado por el detective novato, ahí se daría cuenta que no importara cuanta fortaleza pudiera el tener, o si sus creencias eran fuertes, fueron insuficientes para vencer a Urameshi. Para más remate, su hermana había sido secuestrada por causa de aquellos nefastos humanos llamados el Club Negro y los hermanos Toguro, al final el mismo Urameshi y su estúpido amigo que el odiaba, Kuwabara la terminaron salvando en su lugar. Su poder continuo incrementándose sumándose al poder que tenía antes e incluso yendo más lejos de lo que nunca hubiere imaginado, pero Urameshi lo haría al mismo tiempo que él. En el inicio del torneo oscuro sus poderes eran casi que igualados, pero al final cuando Yusuke derroto al Toguro menor, había comprendido que él era más fuerte que él. Quizás había alcanzado el nivel de A inferior o más, mientras que él se había quedado estancado en el nivel B. Luego habían llegado más conflictos como contra Yakumo, Sensui y el caso de los tres reyes del Makai, donde en el torneo que se decidiría el nuevo regente del mundo demoniaco el perdió ante Mukuro.

Era ridículo si se pensaba en lo que se había convertido, antes tenía un propósito, encontrar la lagrima de piedra preciosa de su madre que había perdido y a su hermana. Encontró ambas, y su hermana Yukina había comenzado una relación con el bruto inútil ese de Kuwabara, alguien que incluso a regañadientes había comenzado a respetar más. Incluso a su antiguo rival Yusuke, se había vuelto amigo de él y de los amigos de este en el camino, incluso el sin proponérselo. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto desde el ser frio y oscuro que era, a alguien que era amigo de los humanos? El que nunca los vio más que como objetos y marionetas a control de su Jagan. ¿Era acaso mediante las batallas que libraron en alianzas que el llego a simpatizarles y viceversa? ¿Era el tiempo que paso con ellos entre batallas donde a veces le hacían bromas o le tomaban el pelo pero como una manera de integrarlo a su grupo? ¿En sus paseos afuera a los campos donde el los acompañaba incluso a tomarse fotos en grupo? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado dentro de el? ¿Era esto algo que tuvo que ver con su nacimiento? desde que fue abandonado el solo quiso encontrar un propósito a su vida, un sentido de su existencia que nadie quería o rechazaba por miedo a él. ¿Sus sentimientos de aislación y abandono contribuyeron a esto? ¿A este cambio? ¿Por ende que una parte se sintiera 'feliz' por encontrar gente o un grupo en donde encajar y le aceptaran?

Quizás fuera eso, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, no incluso si lo fuera nunca lo haría. La relación que tenía con Mukuro había contribuido también a esto, el entendía sus motivaciones para combatir como lo hacía, debido a ambos a su sentimiento de abandono por parte de ambos desde muy temprana edad en un mundo tan cruel como el Makai. Su pelea entre ambos en el torneo no era a muerte, el peleo para liberarla de las cadenas de odio que tenía y hacerle entender que el la entendía y que no estaba sola, quizás fue por eso que él se había quedado con ella todo este tiempo.

"es difícil de buscar, pero finalmente lo que busco dentro de ti está ahí aun adentro…he mirado dentro de las profundidades de tu espíritu y tu mente, y puedo ver la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuistes ¿Qué triste es eso no? Que intento patético de ser te has convertido. Puedo ver algo de oscuridad aun dentro de ti, no es raro tratándose de su naturaleza demoniaca, pero aún así esto hace parte de usted mismo, puedo ver su desagrado y desaprobación por el sujeto Kuwabara que se casara con su más querida hermana. Su frustración por no poder ser capaz de superar a Yusuke Urameshi, un mestizo para colmo descendiente de Raizen. Uno de los antiguos reyes del Makai. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel tonto humano que te desafío y te venció, iba a tener su parte de demonio dentro de el? ¿No fue esto mayor humillación siendo tu un Youkai puro el ser derrotado varias veces por él? Veo fragmentos de aquel resentimiento aun dentro de ti, pero es potente aun. También veo algo más, odio y desilusión hacia ti mismo, ¿estas decepcionado en lo que te has convertido verdad? Un amigo y salvador de los humanos, algo que hubieras querido evitar y no hacer desde un principio por como eras. Pero puedo ayudarte, puedo darte el poder que necesitas para que vuelvas a ser quien eras antes, puedo liberarte de tus limitaciones actuales, de tus sentimientos por aquellas personas también, puedo liberarte de todo eso y darte un poder inimaginable. La potencia suficiente para cerrar la brecha que hay entre Yusuke Urameshi y tú. Potencia suficiente para superar a los mismos reyes del Makai incluso y a cualquiera de los tres mundos. Ya no sentirás que eres más débil nunca más, ni sentirás ningún sentimiento de culpa cuando tengas que enfrentar a tus amigos. Por qué a partir de ahora serás más fuerte que ellos, no necesitaras nada más que tu poder, una parte de ti que aun oculta lo anhela, puedo sentirlo, solo déjala salir y hacer cargo y no tendrás necesidad de arrepentirte después" hablo la figura pequeña encapuchada flotante

Más del fuego negro de las llamas del dragón se extendían del cuerpo de Hei rodeando toda el área e incinerando todo desde rocas hasta las pocas plantas que había en el lugar. La figura alta le llamo la atención al más pequeño:

"¡ten cuidado! ¡No debemos hacer que el despierte todo su poder o lo sentirán en la mayor parte del Makai! ¡Debemos hacer esto discretamente y en secreto si queremos que nadie se entere hasta el momento y tú no estás ayudando!" hablo fuerte y alto la figura alta encapuchada

"¡descuida! ¡Se lo que hago! ¡El no llamara la atención, descuida, ya lo estoy consiguiendo!" hablo la figura pequeña en voz alta con su chillona voz

Mientras pasaba esto Hiei seguía resistiéndose a duras penas a la influencia del enano, debía de admitir que una parte dentro de él, muy profunda ansiaba hacerle casos a las palabras que le decía, estaba en su naturaleza Youkai después de todo. Todos estos años solo habían servido para 'humanizarse' al lado de aquellos humanos y Youkais débiles. Incluso aquella misma 'humanidad' y 'sensibilización' parecieran alcanzar al mundo demoniaco como la barrera entre el mundo humano y demoniaco fuese desmontada y esperando que algún día, ambos mundos pudiesen coexistir en paz. Él había sido uno de los que trajo aquello y contribuyo a esto, ¿no fue acaso su sensibilización y entendimiento hacia Mukuro, una de las antiguas tres reyes del Makai, lo que acelero esto? si no fuera así (_aun si ella gobierna actualmente_) ella no sería la misma que es ahora y seguiría siendo la reina cruel y despiadada asesina que fue antes de conocerla.

También esta no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba dominarlo a partir de su naturaleza demoniaca, hace años alguien más lo había intentado para hacer herir a sus amigos, Raigo. Mano derecha de Yakumo y uno de los que le sirvió cuando lucharon contra ellos y su grupo de 'dioses del Makai'. Intento hipnotizarlo haciéndole salir su forma de Jaganshi, y atacar a sus amigos, sucumbido por su naturaleza demoniaca. Por supuesto, eso duro poco como el odio y resentimiento que sostenían hacia Raigo, por haber atacado y golpeado a su hermana Yukina, fueron más fuertes que le hizo salir de su hipnosis y acabar con él.

Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba solo y el único sentimiento que tenía ahora era la desesperación de perder el control, pero anudado al enorme placer que sentía muy dentro de sí, una parte profunda dentro de él, obtener un enorme poder, para ser superior. Superior a Urameshi, superior a Mukuro, a los tres reyes y cuanto Youkai de Clase S existiese en el Makai y por fuera también, superior a Kurama y a ese inepto de Kuwabara aun si ya lo era de por sí. Y sobre todo superior al triste Youkai que era el ahora. ¿No fue acaso esa la razón por la cual robo los tres artefactos mágicos primeramente?

Pero ¿sería capaz de ello? ¿De abandonarlo todo ahora? ¿Cometería un acto de traición contra aquellas personas por las cuales peleo lado a lado? ¿Por las cuales fue acogido y considerado sin merecérselo un amigo y aliado? ¿Traicionaría a Yusuke, su rival y aun así, amigo también, que pese a sus peleas y discusiones, se respetaban lo suficiente para agradarse el uno al otro? ¿Traicionaría a Kurama, el primer aliado y amigo real que tuvo y uno de los pocos que sabía entenderlo debido a que él había vivido también en el Makai y conocía sus dificultades? ¿Traicionaría a Mukuro? alguien por quien lucho para liberarla de las cadenas de odio que la sostenían en sus muñecas con cadenas de acero en un castigo simbólico, las cuales el rompió para liberarla de eso, ¿cómo si él fuese alguien para hacerlo? ¿Acaso él había dejado de lado todo su odio y resentimiento y todo su aislacionismo y soledad para haber hecho eso por ella? Sabia de sus sentimientos de afecto de ella hacia él, y de alguna manera él se los regresaba, pero… ¿era eso suficiente?

Lo más importante ¿sería traicionar a su propia hermana? La razón por la cual había abandonado al Makai he ido al mundo humano fue por ella. El solo quería protegerla aun si ella nunca se enterara quien era el, o que fuese su hermano, siempre estaría ahí para ella. Pero ella tenía ahora al bruto de Kuwabara protegiéndola, por lo que nunca fue necesaria su presencia más. Pero aun así, ¿la traicionaría a ella también pese a que arriesgo todo con tal de encontrarla? ¿También al imbécil que era al parecer el amor de ella, Kuwabara?

La voz chillona de la figura pequeña volvió a hablarle esta vez, a través de su mente "_solo déjate llevar por el poder que se te otorga Hiei ¿no era lo que ansiabas en un primer momento? Puedo dártelo. ¿No es acaso eso parte de la naturaleza Youkai? La senda de lo infame, de la perversidad, de lo abominable y lo inmoral. ¿De lo irracional? Ese es el tipo de mundo que es Makai, el tipo de mundo en el que nacistes y crecistes. ¿Porque rehuir a ello? Es lo que conocistes toda tu vida, no debes de resentirlo por ello. Después de todo, el mundo humano también está lleno de personas malvadas y que se guían por instinto aun cuando intenten aparentarlo en su 'mundo civilizado'. ¿Vale la pena pelear por personas así? Solo seguid el instinto, tu instinto que te dicta tu corazón…lo que realmente deseas desde el fondo de tu alma, de tu naturaleza demoniaca, que es lo que eres y siempre fuiste, no importa si otros Youkais están engañados como tú, tú le harás ver y temblar y les recordaras lo que es un verdadero Youkai, un ser sediento de sangre y poder…ya no serás más el patético intento de demonio que eres ahora, sino algo más…algo mejor…únete a mí y deja salir tu poder…Hiei, el espadachín, el Jaganshi_, _el Imiko (el niño maldito)…" _

El aura demoniaca de Hiei, su Yoki resonó y se encendió. Pareciera elevarse como si fuera a convertirse en una tormenta que devorase todo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Podía sentirlo, todo el poder que nunca tuvo y poseyó, fluyendo a través de él, a la espera de el tomarlo y hacerlo estallar como nunca antes había estallado su poder. ¿Ahora rechazaría aquel sentimiento de éxtasis por razones lógicas, o abrazaría aquel poder que siempre anhelo dejándose llevar por la irracionalidad de sus sentimientos y naturalezas demoniacas? ¿Dejando que lo consumiese?

Fue cuando por su mente pasaron todas las imágenes de aquellas personas que de una u otra manera eran importantes para él. Y después fue solo blanca su mente como el las desecho. Un estallido de energía pequeño comenzó a sacudir el lugar, como una especie de campo de fuerza fue puesta alrededor del lugar para impedir que esta se expandiese y llamara la atención de más sujetos lejos.

Poco a poco la energía fue menguando como todo iba disipándose, el cuerpo de Hiei seguía jadeando como la energía de las llamas negras iban rodeándolo mientras parte de su ropa fue incinerada, y el tatuaje del dragón negro en su brazo derecho brillaba ahora en un color rojo carmesí. Pero lo más llamativo era la frente de Hiei donde debía de estar su Jagan, el cual su tercer ojo estaba cerrado mientras un extraño tatuaje había aparecido ahí, el tatuaje de una letra de color negro.

"pinche estúpido, si no fuera por la barrera que pusistes alrededor de esta área, todos hubieran sentido el estallido de poder de este pendejo, y nuestro plan 'discreto y a escondidas' se hubiera visto descubierto" hablo la figura alta encapuchada caminando por el páramo que lucía casi que negro por el fuego de las llamas negras que casi quemaron todo a su paso y alrededores

"ya, ya. Descuida. Todo estaba controlado, ya el trabajo está hecho. Además que no estábamos solos, para eso estaba nuestro tercer compañero, cuidando y cerciorándose que nadie se acercara, ¿correcto?" hablo la figura pequeña como miraba a Hiei que seguía de rodillas y encorvado y con los ojos cerrados aun

"aun así no confió mucho en él, el poder de ese no es superior al mío, quizás al tuyo sí. Dudo que represente una amenaza a los monstruos de rango S de aquí de todos modos, no sé ni para que vino" hablo la figura alta despectivamente

"el vino como aliado nuestro, recuerda que el recibe órdenes de sus superiores por lo que no tiene opción, nosotros en parte asentimos a todo porque nos toca ¿o porque crees que estamos aquí y de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos? Por nuestros aliados mi querido amigo, lo mejor es ser pacientes y esperar la oportunidad, creo que es lo que nuestro tercer acompañante está planeando hacer" dijo la figura pequeña mientras una sonrisa se podía vislumbrar a través de su capucha en la zona desprotegida de su mentón de color verde

"¿no deberíamos decirle a sus superiores? Ya sabes, él tiene sus propios planes y nosotros somos técnicamente 'aliados' de ellos" hablo la figura alta con algo de sospecha

"naaa ¿para qué? Cada quien juega a su lado, así parezcamos nosotros muy unidos. Solo déjalo así, quizás en un futuro, eso nos favorezca de algún modo" hablo la figura pequeña

La figura alta solo resoplo de molestia, no le agradaba mucho esto, él era de hacer las cosas de frente, pero su compañero tenía razón en que ahora ellos no tenían mucha opción, solo esperar el momento.

"bien, mi siervo Hiei levántate ahora" ordeno la figura pequeña como el Youkai procedió a cumplir con su orden levantándose

El Youkai solo abrió sus ojos color rojos carmesí, como su mirada llevaba una gran furia por dentro pero a la vez una satisfacción como si hubiese alcanzado un objetivo grande en mente. La figura pequeña procedió a darle algunas ordenes básicas como moverse velozmente de un lado a otro, destruir rocas con sus puños y usar en parte las flamas negras que el exudaba.

Todo lo completo conforme a sus órdenes lo cual alegro a la figura pequeña, pero en parte hacían aun desconfiar a la figura grande. Pero igual lo hecho, hecho estaba y no debía de preocuparse de una posible insurrección del muchacho si quería desafiarlos, él era suficiente para ponerlo en cintura o eliminarlo si a la ocasión hacía falta.

"bien, creo que la misión está cumplida. Solo falta esperar que la siguiente parte del plan se cumpla" hablo la figura pequeña con satisfacción

La figura alta no dijo nada quedándose en silencio, para la siguiente parte del plan, se requería de la 'ayuda' de otro sujeto que no pudiera identificarlos o llevarlos hasta ellos, era una molestia, pero era necesario ya que después de todo, él no está aquí de gratis. Pero igual si todo salía bien, las cosas cambiarían para él para bien, y este mundo pagaría las consecuencias por ello.

El solo sonrió ante esto, todo iba bien hasta el momento, solo faltaba que alguien más irrumpiera en el propio mundo espiritual para crear un quilombo…

Hiei no expreso ninguna emoción, no hacía falta. Parte de él se sentía satisfecho, un poder que nunca se imaginó tener, recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, y no aguantaba el momento para poder demostrarlo a su pleno potencial al límite, quizás en una confrontación que tuviera con Urameshi. Si, una revancha, y esta vez sería el quien vencería, no tenía dudas que ahora su poder era superior, pronto Urameshi y todos en este mundo y los otros se arrepentirían de haberlo conocido, conocerían a Hiei Jaganshi, el espadachín, el Imiko…

A los lejos una figura observaba todo desde lo alto de una meseta, había estado vigilando las figuras ya que había venido con ellas, era su primera vez en el Makai pero no le importaba, todo lo que importaba era lo que estaba sucediendo y pronto sucedería. Esta figura como las otras dos estaba encapuchada pero parte de sus facciones de su rostro podían verse.

Parte de sus cabellos que sobresalían eran de color blanco o plateado, y de sus ojos que podían verse como si de una serpiente que acechase en la oscuridad también. Sus ojos eran como pupilas rasgadas, su izquierdo estaba en forma vertical y su derecho en forma horizontal, verde y rojo respectivamente eran sus colores. Una siniestra sonrisa curvo sus labios como miraba la escena.

"pronto, todo está comenzando. Todo está yendo de acuerdo al plan, sí. _**Mi plan**_…" dijo como comenzó a reír de forma siniestra

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Aquí otro One Shot, una vez más sobre Yu Yu Hakusho. Esta vez centrándose en el personaje de Hiei, otro de mis favoritos; ya que después de todo ¿no es este Cast de personajes de los mejores de su género? Jejeje…por ende que no pudiera resistirme en parte a escribirles sobre ellos. Aunque esta quizás sea el último que haga para este Fandom, pero en fin. _

_Igual que el anterior One Shot de Yu Yu Hakusho que era sobre Yusuke, esta vez decide homenajear a Hiei, aunque creo que con todo lo leído parece menos que eso debido a que término 'controlado' por algo o alguien, pero eso es algo que se ve mucho en fanfic's ni que decir que eso ya paso en la película de Yu Yu Hakusho Los Invasores del Infierno, nombrada aquí y siendo Canon en mi caso en esta historia :) pero en si fue necesario ya que así podía tratar de describir con algo más de profundidad la personalidad de Hiei en base a todo lo que paso en la serie y mostrando parte de él, sus emociones que aunque lo oculte, es más emocional de lo que se nota a simple vista. Por ende que esa haya sido mi manera de 'homenajearlo' aunque fuese algo 'cruel', pero en fin. Espero me haya quedado bien. _

_Con este One Shot junto con el anterior que escribí sobre Yusuke, planeo cruzarlos con mi Fic Crossorver que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, el cual muchas de las cosas que se dicen aquí como los sujetos encapuchados, la dominación de Hiei, una plan conspirativo de enormes dimensiones que podría poner en jaque al mundo, así como el tercer y último personaje encapuchado con sus últimas palabras, mucho de eso se planea responder en el Crossorver, el cual está ambientado casi cerca de diez años después del final de la serie de anime. El Fic en cuestión se llama "__**un Centinela en la Academia Youkai**__" y cuenta con la participación de un OC de otro autor prestado como protagonista además de algunos OC creados míos, se cruza mayormente con el manga de __**Rosario+Vampire**__, aunque debido a la naturaleza del OC prestado de otro autor, el cual este fue creado en varias historias Multi Crossorvers, se haría mención a otras series como Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya y Evangelion. _

_Pero eso sí, todas esas menciones serán disminuidas al mínimo como lo que importa es el cruce con __**Rosario to Vampire**__. Igual en el prólogo de ese Fic que tengo, estará todo aclarado desde el primer capítulo, para que no quede ninguna duda si se pierden o no, lo que importa es el cruce de ambas series y ya sin dar pie a tantas confusiones si se quiere. Hiei aparecerá (__**si quieren saber lo que sucedió con el después de esto**__) como invitado de esa historia mayormente en los capítulos 1, 2, 3, y 15. Pero debido a que apenas se está empezando la historia y abarca solo la primera temporada del manga de R+V que está dividido en dos temporadas. El no tendrá su real participación sino hasta la segunda temporada. De momento los que cogerán mayor protagonismo y participación del elenco de YYH allí en esta primera temporada son Kurama y estoy pensando en Kuwabara también. _

_Los invito a leerlo a todos los Fans de Yu Yu Hakusho a ver qué tal les parece :)_

_Bueno no voy a quitarles más tiempo, __me despido no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
